sleepless
by slifarianhawk
Summary: what happen to a girl whos heart has been ripped in to shreds oc X doflamingo oc X mihawk mainly about the ocs love for mihawk, but dons love for the oc gets in the way


Sleepless

By silfarian hawk

It's been months since I had last seen him, ever since that fight things have changed my life to the hell it is now. I was forced away by my rage and hate for myself. If I had stayed longer my hawk would most likely of hurt me. Oh how I wish to be with him again my one and only dracule.

As my body laid at rest, it certainly wasn't a peaceful sleep. My dreams were not of the fight but of the event that occurred only a mere two weeks. I was pinned to the bed of the room of a mass hotel in of which there was a maid/playgirl for every room, where I refused to play with any of the men who booked my suite. The man on top of me was the manager, donflamingo. He threw his coat of hot pink feathers and shades on to the red wool carpet.

"your such a lovely lady why don't you show me your perfect body." He purred.

I screamed for help but since no one came no one cared.

"awe that's so sad well If your not gonna show me I'm just have to force you to." He said pulling out a short stout knife, slid it down my uniform cutting apart the fabric, my bra, and my underwear ripping them away from my frail body.

"as I said perfect." He continued.

He place his lips on mine while starting to play with my breasts. I held back all emotion, the moans, and tongue. Then, he pulled the blade up to my neck saying that if I don't give him what he wants that it wouldn't be just the last night I worked there, but the last night of my life.

I awoke. When I turned my head to look at the clock it was just eleven o'clock p.m. just two hours after I went to bed. I was not going to go back a sleep knowing those horrible memories will haunt my dreams like they did every night for the past six months. I got out of the bed: I made it tidied up the rest of the room and left. I headed down to the lobby, for I knew that the security duty would still be open.

"well isn't my little slifa." Donflamingo said smirking.

"good evening master don and how are you this fine evening." I said fearing what aould happen to me if I said something wrong.

"I am grand thank you for asking and may I ask why you are down here at such a late hour?" he asked.

"I can't sleep my nightmares have became to unbearable sir, I came to see if the security duty has been taken for the night." I answered.

" it has not been taken yet, you may occupy that current position at this time however in a few days one of my friends will be staying in your room so have everything in order." He said.

"yes sir." I said

* * *

><p>dracules pov.<p>

I was slowly approaching the island where the next war lord meeting was to be held. I'd normally ignore the summons but this time was different, the meeting was on my beloved and lost slifa. I'd die just to be able to see her see warm brown eyes, to be able to her soft gentle warm body in my arms, just to be around her happy loving self. Why did I yell at her when she was only trying to help me. It's my own fault for driving her away.

* * *

><p>my pov<p>

A day has come and gone. Just as I anticipated my nightmare had returned.

Don had just moved his lip from mine grazing down to my collar bone. He started to suck on my weak spot forcing me to moan only leading to him sucking even harder. I gasped and moaned trying to scream again, but all I could do was give him what he wanted. As soon as he was done with my collar bone he grabbed my left breast and start biting the other one.

I started to thrash out in pleasure, hating the feeling because it was not with the man I love. I started to cry. It was painful even to one who has been shot an infinite number of times would not know the pain I felt as don gnawed on my weak pale skin.

"oh my dear silfa how tender and lustrous your breasts are and I'm already so pleased but yet I'm dying for so much more." He said slamming three of his fingers into me. He started ramming them in and out of me causing my blood to leak on to the crisp teal sheets. I screamed the force that was being used was so good yet I couldn't stand it. I shortly came after. Don removed his fingers and slid a condom on. He was about to enter me but I awoke up.

I awoke screaming I didn't care that the room was a wreck, I grabbed my custom twin desert eagles from the safe and bolted. I ran from the twentieth floor, dashing even faster down the stairs, and sprinted through the lobbies doors.

I didn't stop to look back or anything. Just being at that god forsaken hell hole drove me insane. I kept on going faster and faster. Most say that when they saw me pass them that night they said I was flying as if I was a vampire running from dawns everlasting rays. I ran in to the woods when all of a sudden I was tackled.

"so you think can just get away from me like that huh? Well you got another thing coming you wimpy cowardly bitch." Don said striking me with a blade edged whip.

I grabbed my gun but he slammed his foot on my chest causing me to spit up blood and pass out.

-when I awoke I was tied up to a stone ally way wall. I struggled but then I was shocked. The chains that held me down were electrified. That was when I heard the laughing. Don was laughing.

"You are so lucky that I actually like you know, when other tried to escaped I'd just kill them; however, you I actually have feelings for you. After my friend leaves I'll take you to my suite and there I'll make you mine, and after that you'll be the mom of my kids." He said, "oh think about escaping again I'll kill your precious dracule.".

"NO DON'T, I'LL BE YOURS JUST DON'T HURT DRACULE!" I cried tears streaming down my face, "please please I beg of you don please I'll be your I swear just don't hurt dracule please.".

"well it seems we have an agreement, my dearest slifa your gonna be a beautiful wife." He said, Releasing me from my chains.

-two day have passed, it was time for don friend to show I waited in my room. I knew if I messed up one more time it be all over. I heard the key turn, as well as don.

"welcome to the sliver suite." He said opening the door.

"thank you." A familiar voice said.

Entering the room was dracule.

"hawky this is slifa, she's you personal servant from now until you leave." Don said.

"hello its great to finally meet you." I said.

"I'm gonna go now you two." Don said.

"oh dracule its you its really you." I said starting you cry.

" slifa I've finally found you." Dracule said.

I jump up to kiss him. He kissed back. We were reunited. I was happy for the first time in a long time. His warmth cradled me, his pure amber eyes watched me protectively.

"hey I forgot to say something." don said reentering the room, "dracule get away from my fiance.".

"what?" he said stunned.

"oh slifa here didn't tell you." Don said.

"slifa is this true." Dracule asked.

"I'm sorry."I said.

Dracule stormed off. I fell on the bed sobbing.

"my work here is done." Don said walking away.

Time slid slowly by. My heart was in shatters. I turned on some music, to my dumb luck the song that was playing was everything I do. I laid there in my bed absorbing the lyrics. Then I grabbed my guns wrote dracule a letter of my intentions. I left the room and entered the fifth story lounge.

I shot out the window. Then pulled my weapon by my chest and pulled the trigger. My body fell. Everyone outside was watching. I sighed, I knew the lyrics of everything I do that had just past, I'd die for you. My body hit the ground. I saw him. My dracule watching in horror, And with that my eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p>Dracules pov<p>

I ran to slifa. Someone called 911. I grabbed her gun and went to our room. There I found her note. It read "dracule, I'm sorry for all the pain so I'm gonna give my life as my final act of love for you, you see two weeks after our fight I was raped by don, and since then he's been threaten to kill you, I love you and I always and only will love you.". I started to cry. Then, I was enraged.

I grabbed slifas gun and confronted don.

"its your fault shes dead." I said pointing the gun at him.

"now now now hawk lets talk about this hawky." He said scared.

"theres nothing to talk about, your why shes gone, your why she was sleepless. die and burn in hell" i said.

i watched as his body fell. i knew i made slifas soul finally at peace, knowing the man who caused her pain had perished at my hand.

I pulled the trigger. I was ready to die then my lifes propose was gone. I walked outside next to slifa. I lied down next to her. i pulled the gun up to my head and pulled the trigger knowing we'd be together soon, together in eternal sleep.

* * *

><p>me: done<p>

don: how sad

me: your fault

mihawk: dying to show your love how tragic

me: i don't own one piece please review


End file.
